


The Scourge Of California

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Trials, angry thieving Jim, awesome Doctor McCoy, criminals, fixing people and taking no crap, injuries, jailbird! Kirk, old west au, swooshing about in her long dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: James T. Kirk, wanted thief and scapegrace, has finally been caught and put in jail. Doctor Lenora McCoy is tasked with repairing his wounds so he'll be ready to stand trial. Can the angry young man be saved or is his heart closed off for good?





	1. Gentleman Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes another McKirk AU! This one is set in the Wild West, my first venture into a historical fic. Loosely based on a prompt from the kinkmeme of all places, but set in California rather than England as was mentioned. There will be mentions of John Harrison (as a good guy) and Molly Hooper (because I love her on Sherlock) in the future.

Footsteps clumped across the squeaky wood floors of Dr. Lenora McCoy's office/apothecary shop.  
"Hey, doc. Sheriff wants you down at the jail. They just brought in a desperate crook that needs patched up!" 

Lenora looked up from concocting Mrs. Thatcher's gout cream to see a very out of breath Montgomery Scott standing in front of her expectantly, panting from the ride through town. 

"How bad is he?" She asked, annoyed at the interruption. "Can I get this packaged up or do I need to drop and run?" 

Sheriff Pike had been especially busy catching criminals recently and usually called for her to tend the wounds of the less violent offenders who'd been injured while being taken into custody. 

Scotty shrugged. "He is not on deaths door, but not in good shape, either: Busted face, busted arm, bullet to the leg. Gentleman Jim surely didn't take being arrested very easily." 

Lenora looked up again, attention caught by the name of the notorious highwayman and rake, whose picture was plastered on wanted signs all over town. He had reportedly robbed thousands of dollars from trains and coaches and stolen the virtue of countless ladies, including Railroad baron Alexander Marcus's daughter, Carol. 

"Kirk's been arrested?" She asked in disbelief, bustling around to collect supplies she'd need to help the scoundrel, even though she wasn't looking forward to encountering the man under any circumstances. 

"Indeed," Scott confirmed, clutching his broad brimmed hat anxiously. 

"Bout time," the doctor grunted heaving her bag up and tying her black bonnet on her head. "Who knows how much he's stolen by now, the no-account wretch. Help me hitch up Peaches. I'm taking the buggy out." 

Scotty nodded and minutes later she clucked to Peaches, her sturdy brown mare, and was on her way to the north end of Enterprise, where the jail and a soon to be convict waited her. 

On the way, she wondered just how far the son of a hero could fall so far and very likely end up in a noose. 

'Twas a shame, she thought. Poor George Kirk would be rolling in his grave at the disgrace his son had become. 

When she'd first arrived in California from war ravaged Georgia, the town folk had been quick to share the history of how George Kirk, God rest his soul, had helped save most of the town from a raging fire and died in the act, leaving behind a wife and newborn son. 

Somewhere along the line, that son, James, had turned rebel and started committing crimes rather than being a productive citizen. He was known as "Gentleman Jim" for the genteel method in which he robbed folks and "the scourge of California" by outraged fathers whose daughters had fallen prey to his charms. 

Lenora had never met the man, but she knew Sheriff Pike had a soft spot for the kid even though he'd been hunting him for years. 

As she pulled up and hitched her small buggy outside the jail, she wondered what was going through the sheriffs mind. It would be painful for him if he had to string up his good friend's son. 

Grabbing her heavy medical bag, she spoke to the guard outside and was quickly ushered into the cool, dank, stone building. 

"Heya, Sheriff, deputy," she said, nodding to Pike and his subordinate, who were standing just outside a cell, looking in with concern.

"Thanks for coming, Dr. McCoy," the sheriff spoke up, looking relieved at the sight of her. "Jim's in here. It's not a pretty sight, I'll warn you. Beware of his smooth talk. Even while injured, he can still try his advances." 

He unlocked the door and and accompanied Lenora into the cell where a battered, bloody young man was slumped on the bench, leg propped up beside him and one arm in a makeshift sling. 

His face was a mass of bruises and dried blood, but a pair of vivid blue eyes opened sluggishly and then widened when he saw Lenora.

"I thought you said you were bringing a doc, not the Ladies' Aid," he growled. So much for the smooth talk.

"Watch it, Kirk" Pike warned. "This is Doctor Lenora McCoy and I would strongly advise you not to get on her bad side."

Lenora had heard much worse from the mule headed menfolk that thought women shouldn't be doctors, but the contempt with with the brat spoke instantly had her disliking him. 

"You seem like a real prize, Kirk," she muttered, glancing over him to see what injury needed most attention. 

James perked up a bit, his bushy eyebrows raising in a sardonic smile.

"That's why they call me "The Scourge Of California." Ladies love the roguish type." 

He blatantly smirked and Lenora cut away the bandage on his leg with less the usual care.

Underneath was the bloody flesh mangled by the bullet that had hit him. She was sure said bullet was still in there and would need to be removed at once. 

"Gotta get this out before infection sets in," she said. "Looks like "Gentleman Jim" here put up quite a fight." 

"Most certainly. Had to hog-tie him to get him here," said the rather disheveled deputy. 

"You think I was going to just let them haul me away? Ha!! I gave as good as I got." Kirk bragged, showing off rope marks that went up his arms. 

 

Extracting the bullet went relatively smoothly, though Kirk grunted a few times from the pain. 

"You're pretty good, doc!" He said as she cleaned and dressed the wound. 

"Don't sound so surprised, Kid." She snapped. "I'm a fully licensed medical doctor and I know what I'm doing. The question is, do you? You're awfully young to be a hardened criminal already. Was it worth it?"

Jim gave a snort of mocking laughter. 

"If you call relieving robber barons of ill-gotten gold that they've acquired through deception and blackmail, then yes, it was worth it."

He hissed as she worked on his broken arm, clenching his firm jaw tightly as she set the bone and carefully splinted it. 

Despite his erratic behavior, all in all, for a common thief, Kirk was rather decent looking, underneath the blood and bruises. 

"Hold still so I can check that nose!" She ordered, doing her best to ignore his curious gaze as she washed the cuts on his face and checked for facial fractures. His short beard felt rough under her fingers as she confirmed his jaw was not broken. 

She yanked her hand away, seeing his smirk had become a pleased leer. 

"That's enough for you, you scalawag. You're fit enough for a long prison sentence or the gallows, whatever comes first," She muttered, carefully packing up again. 

Jim laughed mirthlessly again. 

"Won't it be a shame to put a rope around such a pretty neck, though, doc? I'll be the best looking corpse once they're through with me."

It sounded to Lenora that Jim needed an asylum rather than a jail cell from His strange and morbid remarks that sent a chill up her spine. The young prisoner didn't seem to care at all about whether he lived or died, just that he looked nice doing it.

 

Pike gritted his teeth in irritation. 

"That is enough out of you, Kirk. You still have a trial to go through. Be polite and thank the good doctor for repairing your sorry hide."

"My compliments and gratitude, Dr. McCoy," Kirk said, sitting up and bowing. "Perhaps you'll stop by again to check my bandages?" 

"If you're lucky, Kirk. I've got enough patients in this rough and tumble town to keep my old bones busy for weeks. Keep the arm still!" 

With that admonishment, she whirled around and exited the cell, Pike following after.

"This is the kid you're so invested in?" She asked as the door clanged shut again. 

The sheriff shook his head and sighed, grey eyes suddenly weary. 

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He's angry: at life, at me, at his mother, at the unfairness and cruelty in this world. He wants to think he is like the new Robin Hood, I believe, but he goes about it the wrong way. One of these days, he will get himself killed--if not by the law, then by the hand of the powerful people he shamelessly robs. I failed him a long time ago, Dr. McCoy. I didn't realize how much he needed someone to believe him and listen to him."

Lenora nodded in sympathy. 

"It's hard to know how these things pan out, Sheriff. From what I'm told, you did the best you could for him. I've got to get to another patient now, but keep me informed of Kirk's situation. Hope the lunatic doesn't do anything desperate."

"You and me both," Pike agreed and like the gentleman he was, gave her a hand up into the buggy. 

Lenora waved and soon Peaches was trotting off again and the young scapegrace was out of sight, but not out of mind.


	2. Second visit

The town of Enterprise was buzzing with the news of Kirk's arrest and impending trial, whispers that ranged from possible murder charges, to a mere three year sentence. Old men gathered around Barnett's Barbershop shook their heads and said it was a good thing George didn't have to see his son turn to the bad. 

Ladies gossiped around dinner tables, discussing what a brilliant sheriff Pike was to have caught the wily outlaw at last and what a shame Kirk had fallen so far into depravity. 

Young men secretly admired Kirk's guts and survival skills, puzzling over how he'd gotten away with the Pacific Line Robbery for five years!!

Young ladies sighed over his photograph and declared his good looks had gone to his head and how terrible he'd used them to destroy women's reputations and how they themselves would never fall prey. 

Lenora heard plenty of this talk over the next week and it saddened her. She didn't know enough of his personal experience to be able to really declare him incapable of being rehabilitated, but people didn't get that bitter and cynical for no reason.

She wondered if James had had any real friends in his town or if his associates, like him, lived on the other side of the law. 

It was a week before she headed black to the jail for a checkup of the infamous Gentleman Jim. As she was walking in, a tall, dark, stiff man was walking out, lips pressed together as if he'd just had his patience sorely tested. 

"Morning, Mr. Spock," she greeted genially, wondering who had managed to rile up the very even tempered lawyer so much. 

"Good Morning, Doctor McCoy," Spock responded politely, taking off his bowler hat and inclining his head respectfully as their paths crossed. 

He didn't seem in the mood for conversation and Lenora perfectly understood, not given to much idle chatter herself and guessing the reason behind Spock's annoyance. 

It was confirmed when she was escorted to Jim's cell and he looked surprised. 

"Wow! Another visitor already this morning? I feel so loved. To what do I owe the honor of your regal presence, Doctor?" 

Lenora gritted her teeth at the mocking remark. Jim would be so much easier to put up with if he kept his insolent mouth shut. Poor Spock Trying to defend Jim without wanting to kill him in the process would be a miracle. 

"To the fact you're a patient, Kirk. I honestly don't know how the guards put up with you, kid. You are certainly not helping your case right now," she sighed, rolling up the leg of his tattered trousers to change the bandage. 

"That's what the lawyer they gave me said," Kirk shrugged. "I liked him, though. Seemed like a genuine fellow." 

"I passed Mr. Spock on his way out of here and he looked ten years older already. I assumed that was your doing." 

Jim grinned at her again, stubby white teeth showing under thick chapped lips. 

"Likely so, Ma'am. I am good at making people run." 

She raised a questioning brow at this odd statement, but he did not elaborate. 

"If you don't mind me asking, doc, how long have you been in town? Last time I snuck back, old Boyce was still saw bones in Enterprise." 

"Nearly six years, kid," she answered briefly. "Came here in '80 fresh from Georgia after they put my husband in the ground." 

"Oh." That shut up Jim for a while, a flush of shame creeping up his cheeks, showing he wasn't completely callous yet. 

Lenora decided not to let him off the hook entirely, because really, he should have guessed from her black dress, but she wasn't going to hold a grudge for not knowing. It wasn't something she really talked about, especially to near strangers.

"You came out here by yourself all alone, then? That takes tremendous courage, leaving everything you know and making your home in the uncivilized west." 

Kirk's tone sounded almost respectful and downright curious. 

"I needed a fresh start and had a severe disagreement with my family and in-laws.   
Heard from Boyce who offered me a position here and I took it." 

"Family can be a sore trial, indeed." Kirk agreed with a grimace. "I have much experience in that area. My own mother didn't want me and dumped me off at the nearest orphanage."

She glanced at Pike for confirmation and he nodded with a grimace. 

"Winona Kirk went a bit....unstable after George's death, I'm afraid. No one's seen hide nor hair of her since she left him as an infant."

"Life stinks, kid. I do not believe, however, that that alone caused you to just start robbing trains all of a sudden. There's got to be a story there."

"Oh, there is," Kirk confirmed with a sly smile. "Don't think it's quite appropriate to be telling a fine lady like yourself." 

His bruises had faded to a murky purplish-yellow and made him look rather ghastly.

Lenora rolled her eyes at the impudent brat. 

"I'm not THAT delicate, kid. I'm a doctor, not a swooning maiden who's going to fall at your grubby feet." 

"And I'm not a kid!" Yelled Kirk as she departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to keep this one to five chapters, since I'm unsure about its reception.


	3. Beyond the First Impressions

The weeks dragged on and Jim's trial grew closer and closer. Lenora had no reason to see the prisoner again now that he was recovered, but she decided that the bitter young man should at least have one friendly visitor, even if he was very prickly. 

So, between delivering babies and mending broken arms, she packed a basket of tasty treats and hitched up Peaches, pointing her buggy towards the jail again. 

"Trying to bribe the law again, Doctor?" Pike asked teasingly as she appeared in the building carrying her offerings.

"You wish," she sassed back. "I brought some cookies for Jim if he's behaved himself. Perhaps he might leave a few for you."

"That's very generous of you, Lenora, after how disrespectful he was when you were doctoring his injuries." 

The sheriff was very surprised and taken aback at her choice to willingly visit Jim again, and Lenora wondered herself if she were crazy. Too late now, though. 

Jim lay sprawled across his bunk in an attitude of rebellious indolence, lazily opening one eye and sniffing at the enticing smell coming from the basket.

Someone had provided him with clean clothing, apparently as he now had a decent grey shirt, working suspenders, and trousers that actually fit.

"Hello, Bones, here to fatten me up for the slaughter?" he wisecracked.

Lenora rolled her eyes, trying not to smile. 

"No, James. I've decided you're going to have a friend whether you want one or not. I think, deep down inside, you're not the bad guy you've been portrayed as in the papers." 

"Really? Why? I thought proper ladies didn't associate themselves with no-accounts like me. I may not be rotten at the core, but I am definitely a bad apple." 

"Maybe, but I want to hear the real story of how you became the Scourge Of California. You mentioned something about robber barons the other day." 

Jim shrugged and tasted one of the cookies, eyes widening with pleased surprise. 

"Most delicious!" He said, having finished it in three bites. 

Lenora was rather too pleased at his liking the sweets, but it was her prized molasses recipe that had never failed her yet. 

Having eaten a second one in short order, Jim sat up straight and began to reminisce.

"It happened because I was unwanted outcast from society, unable to live up to my father's legacy and knowing that everyone, including my mother, held it against me."

"That's a ridiculous expectation," Lenora exclaimed indignantly. "Did they expect you to martyr yourself too?"

"Some of them," Jim said coolly.  
"As a result, I spent my time with other outcasts and undesirables and heard stories of the greed and corruption rampant in the railroad industry. A certain Alexander Marcus has been committing blackmail, fraud, and murder for years in addition to  
cheating his employees out of hard earned pay. Anyone that complained got fired or dealt with in an unpleasant manner. Myself and some associates took it upon ourselves to correct this injustice, seeing as how the actual law wasn't. We had a man on the inside sniffing out the dirty deeds and when we knew of suspicious gold exchanges, we planned our heists accordingly. Drove him crazy and we weren't caught until I made a costly mistake and the law was set upon us. I never should have seduced Carol." 

Lenora choked and turned red at how lackadaisical he sounded over his scandalous admission. 

"So those rumors are true?" She queried, giving him the suspicious McCoy eyebrow.

Jim looked unrepentant. 

"Yep. Needed to get information and my good looks helped that along quite a bit. Carol's a pretty gal, but she did not take kindly to me ending things. Must have tipped the sheriff off." 

"Can't rightly say I blame her, you vain egoist," Lenora huffed. "If Joe had used me that way, I would have been pretty riled up myself." 

"Was Joe your husband?" Jim asked curiously.

"Yes, he was. We had our share of quarrels, but I never doubted he loved me," she answered defiantly. Jim's nonchalant attitude about his callous treatment of Carol irritated her. 

"Lucky you," Jim muttered, looking both sullen and jealous in one brief expression. She remembered the kid had lived in an orphanage most of his early life and had little idea of what love was. Poor kid. No wonder he'd started down a bad path.

"So, what was the disagreement with your folks that drove you out here?" Jim asked after some more munching had soothed his hackles. 

Lenora sighed, eyes wandering around the dingy cell. This was the part of her story she found most difficult to talk about, but somehow she felt Jim was safe to confide in, despite his status as "desperate criminal." 

"You see, Kirk, I was.....with child....when Joe was dying and in all the stress the baby came too early and.... didn't make it." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Joe's parents were pretty upset from losing their son, and they took it out on me for losing their grandchild." 

Jim's eyes widened and the lackadaisical expression fell away from him as she told her story. 

"My ma and pa were kind, but they started to smother me after a while and tried to convince me to stop working, which for a doctor is impossible. I'm inclined to help people who need it. They weren't too pleased when I took the position out here, but I pleaded the need to escape Joe's folks, which was true, so they relented." 

She didn't mention the tears she'd shed or the constant ache from leaving the graves behind, but Jim would get the general idea of what led her here.

"I am truly sorry, Bones," Jim said in a different tone than he'd ever used before. "I have been an utter ass to you. Being a rogue is no excuse for my careless words. I admit, to my shame, at first I thought you were one of those do-good charity types trying to make yourself look good by associating with the common filth. I was wrong."

"If I ever start acting like that, I'd give up my license and quit, Jim," Lenora said determinedly.  
"I thought you were just another hardened thief when I met you, but I can see that's not true. Life kicked us both and we reacted in different ways."

"Yes," Jim agreed with a sad smile. "You'd have every right to be bitter about what's happened to you, Bones, and yet you're not. I wish I had that ability to rise above it, but I've seen too much injustice to be hopeful anymore. Who knows what Marcus is getting away with while I'm locked up?"

"You don't need to take the law into your own hands, Jim," she gently urged him. "That'll only make things worse."

"You don't know his power, Bones. He's got judges bribed and the law afraid to touch him. I had no choice." Jim looked grim and stubborn again. 

"Sheriff Pike is a good man, Jim. He won't put up with that." She tried to assure him. 

"He'll try, but Marcus has a very strong, increasing influence out here."

Jim shuddered and Lenora was very uneasy, wondering if he'd gotten way over his head in his zeal. 

In the end, they shook hands and parted as friends, Jim thanking her profusely for the cookies.

"It's a sight better than jail grub, that for sure," he told her.

Unfortunately, The good feeling Lenora got after their enlightening talk evaporated when she got the paper the next day and saw the headline announcing that Kirk was being charged with murder.


	4. Condemned

Lenora saw just how deep Marcus's reach went during the sham trial that Jim underwent. She refused to believe Jim had killed John Harrison when he was supposedly the man helping feed him the information on Marcus's doings. The prosecutor made it sound like Jim had turned on Harrison out of greed so he wouldn't have to pay him his share of the loot. 

"Poppycock!!" She snorted into her paper. "Jim wasn't out to kill anyone! He's not THAT far gone that he'll just start shootin'. Spock will blow that argument to pieces." 

An outbreak of influenza kept her very busy during the proceedings and she wasn't able to follow the case the way she wanted. After a week of next to no sleep and a flood of patients, she wearily returned to her house to find a white-faced sheriff on her porch. 

"You heard the news, yet, Doctor?" He asked somberly.

"No I haven't. Been trying to keep the Williams, Brown, and Elliot families from dying," she said tersely. "Bad news for Jim?" 

"The worst." Pike said grimly, twisting his hat in his hands. 

"Tell me," she demanded, dread building in her heart. 

"I thought the case was going fairly well for him, Spock's arguments were air tight against the murder charge--or so we believed. Then the jury came back with a guilty on all charges verdict. It's like they didn't hear a word Spock said." 

Lenora's stomach dropped. Jim was right. He hadn't stood a chance against a jury clearly influenced by Marcus or a crony. 

"Oh, No. Jim." She whispered, realizing just what this meant for her troubled friend. 

"Are they going to appeal?" She asked, clinging to a scrap of hope.

Pike shook his head. "Jim said not to bother. Appeals judge is even more crooked. He says he's innocent, but resigned to his fate."

That sounded like Jim, but she hated that he just gave up so quickly. 

"When's the sentencing?" She asked nervously. 

"Tomorrow. If he gets the noose, I will resign. I will not be part of killing an innocent man, especially not this man." Pike said firmly, glaring out at nothing like he could vaporize Marcus with a look. 

Sure enough, Jim was sentenced to death the next day, followed by the sheriff's immediate resignation, galvanizing the town of Enterprise.   
Most people believed it was because he couldn't stand to see his friend's son hanged, but some knew there was something fishy about the whole thing.

"I heard the defense's arguments and finding him guilty of the murder is a load of hogwash. He may be a thief, but he was always careful to avoid killing up till now. Jury looked like they were scared of something and it makes me right suspicious," muttered a customer at the hardware store. 

A frantic Lenora raced over to see Jim after stitching up the O'Malley kid's leg. 

He was sitting sideways on the bench, staring up at the light from the tiny window above him. His profile was striking in the glow of the sun and he looked amazingly calm for someone who was going to be executed. Lenora bit her lip. 

"Jim, I came as soon as I could. Are you really not going to try and fight this?" She entreated him. 

The blue eyes turned toward hers and she saw the exhaustion in their depths. Clearly his calm visage was just as much a mask as the devil-may-care attitude he'd showed in their early encounters. 

Jim stood up and managed a weak grin seeing her through the bars. 

"Hello, Bones. Yeah, I'm afraid there isn't anything I can really do to stop it at this point unless Harrison rises from the dead and testifies I didn't kill him." 

He scratched his bearded chin restlessly.

"Good of you to come, though. I could use a friend in these last days. Waiting is the worst. Tell me about your day, Bones. I need a distraction from my own head." 

Lenora's eyes stung with tears at the admission, but she tamped her sadness down and began a lively retelling of an encounter with a skunk that had nearly led to a major foul up. 

Jim's eyes smiled even if the rest of him couldn't and he looked at her fondly when it was finished. 

"Bones, you are a godsend. I hope this town appreciates you. I know I do." 

Lenora was moved by Jim's quiet statement and allowed him to lay his hand over hers as it gripped the bars of the cell door. Just the thought of him dangling limply from a rope made her sick to her stomach. 

There were only three days left.....

The night before, she stopped briefly for one last talk, a little part of her irrationally hoping for a miracle. Then Jim told her his last requests.

"Lenora, I know this is very bold and presumptive of me but could you perhaps allow me one friendly kiss on your blooming cheek?"

He spoke in a wheedling tone that had the doctor understanding how he had wooed women so easily. Who was Lenora to refuse him, especially now? Uncaring of the germs she was normally paranoid about, she turned her head sideways and laid her cheek to the bars so Jim could gently press his lips on it. 

She found herself blushing as if he'd kissed her full on the mouth, so tender had the gesture felt. 

"Your face is the last sight I want to see, Bones," Jim said wistfully. "I can walk up those steps easier knowing you're there.

"Jim," Lenora choked out, suddenly overcome by what was about to happen. "I can't watch it happen. It makes me ill to think about."

"You don't have to watch, Bones, just look at me one last time and then turn away when they pull the lever." 

Lenora looked at Jim steadily. "I'll try, but I cannot guarantee I will be there. I might be urgently needed elsewhere if my patient goes into labor or someone has an accident. If I'm not, just shut your eyes and remember you do matter to someone: Pike and me both. You won't die unloved." 

If Lenora cried herself to sleep that night, no one ever knew, because she worked with an intense, fiendish energy all morning. Ten minutes before noon, she walked to the limits of town where the hanging would take place. 

A small crowd had gathered in front of the ominous looking gallows erected there. Lenora's stomach churned just looking at the noose and she longed to see Marcus dangling from it instead of Jim. 

She heard murmurs of "What's the doc doin' here?" and "Likely to make sure he's good and dead 'fore they throw him in the pine box yonder." 

She shuddered, refusing to even look where the men pointed at the waiting coffin. Pike joined her silently, looking grim and haunted.

In the meantime the jail wagon had rattled up and a securely bound Jim was escorted out by two deputies and marched up the steps to the platform. 

Standing there, listening to the state deputy rattle off the bogus charges again, defiant blue eyes looked down and locked with Lenora's horror filled hazel ones. 

They stared at each other for a long time, Jim's look softening as he drew comfort from her presence. Lenora touched her fingers to the cheek he'd kissed and tried to memorize his features. 

The moment ended as the rope was secured around his neck and Lenora broke eye contact, unable to watch what came next. 

As she waited for the dreaded thud, creak, yank, snap that would signal Jim's death, The sound of approaching hoofbeats disturbed the eerie silence before the hangman could complete the task. 

Three riders galloped up madly and dismounted, a tall man running toward the gallows hastily. The policemen turned around in alarm, thinking some crazy associate of the prisoner was about to attack. 

"STOP!" The man yelled authoritatively, in a deep voice tinged with an Englishman's accent.

"I have orders from the governor that this execution is not to proceed!"


	5. Vindicated

"Who are you to go throwing around orders?" Demanded the attending policeman. "What is your proof, sir?"

The tall man didn't hesitate to withdraw a document from his waistcoat and handed it over. 

"Those are my orders, signed by the governor himself. The trial of James Kirk was declared invalid due to bribery and corruption. In addition, he did no murder because the alleged victim is still alive." 

"How do you know this?" Questioned the officer skeptically.   
"Because I am John Harrison." The Englishman replied.

Lenora stared in disbelief, but he did look like the photographs of Harrison she'd seen in the papers during the trial. The man was as tall as Jim, and just as lean, but had very striking features in his thin face. 

She looked over at the trussed up Jim, who was staring openly and looking plainly relieved, which told her he knew it was Harrison also. 

"That can't be!" Exclaimed a man in the crowd. "He's dead!!"

"I assure you I am very much alive and Alexander Marcus is under arrest by federal agents as we speak. James Kirk knows who I am and was no more guilty of murder than you are, my good man." 

"The coroner pronounced you dead! They couldn't find any signs of life!" Protested the city clerk. 

"It was faked in order to avoid my ACTUAL murder at the hands of a very evil man. Marcus has been under federal investigation for months now and I was part of it, ostensibly assisting Kirk in his Robin Hood schemes and pretending to be a good employee as well. My cover was blown and I knew I was a dead man walking.  
So I had an expert assistant help me fake death and removed myself from the situation. Unfortunately, I did not realize that Marcus would attempt to pin my "death" on Kirk." 

"You cut it awfully close, Harrison," Jim called out. 

"My apologies, Kirk. I was held up by certain irritating bureaucratic snarls." 

Harrison took it upon himself to remove the rope from Jim's neck while the lawmen were still to stunned to do anything but stare at him.

"Yer a federal agent?" Asked Lenora's neighbor, Ed. He was a good guy, if rather nosy at times. 

"I am. Sheriff Pike was correct in his decision to resign. You would have hung James Kirk on the verdict of an unfair trial and a false charge. I request you release him into my custody until he gets a just hearing." 

"I don't know if that's a good idea, sir," said the deputy. "Boy's got a reputation for runnin' from the law."

He eyed Jim uneasily, as if the man was going to take off at any second.

"He will not run from me, I can promise you that," Harrison said firmly, taking Jim by the arm and leading him down from the gallows. 

Lenora turned and tried to hide the tears of relief that suddenly made their appearance. Jim wasn't going to die today and He'd get a fair trial in the future.

As she walked blindly away from the crowd to compose herself, a soft voice called to her. 

"Are you well, ma'am?" 

She sounded English like Harrison.  
Lenora stopped and wiped her eyes, hoping she didn't look too unkempt. Looking in the direction of the voice, she saw a young brunette woman looking at her with concern. She was dressed in a plain but fetching riding gown and had an unassuming prettiness about her.

"I'm fine, thanks. Just really glad the truth came out at last. I'm a friend of Kirk's," she explained. "Are you with Mr. Harrison?" 

"Yes," the woman assented. "I might have helped with the fake death incident, I'm Molly by the way." 

"Dr. Lenora McCoy," she replied. "I can't thank you two enough for what you've done, saving Jim's life. He's a scoundrel, all right, but he'd never kill a man in cold blood."

"That's what John told me many times," Molly said. "The two of them seem to have a developed a friendship while working together. John says Jim is maddeningly brilliant and could still be quite productive in life if he's able to change his law-breaking ways." 

She smiled at Harrison and Kirk, who were deep in conversation, Jim's hands being free were now waving wildly as he gesticulated his story to the agent. 

The crowd slowly scattered, and soon the black cart that held the now unneeded coffin left as well, much to Lenora's relief. She dawdled as long as she dared, chatting with the friendly pathologist, before she had to return to the office. Christine would be getting antsy if she took too long.

Pike and his replacement spoke seriously for several minutes as Lenora and Molly approached John and Jim who were now shaking hands like old friends. 

"Jim," Lenora said meaningfully. Jim grinned at her and seeing the emotion in her face proceeded to embrace her, murmuring "Its over, Bones. I'm still alive." She sniffled slightly.

"If it wasn't for these good folks galloping hard all day, you wouldn't be!" she griped. "Thank you, Mr. Harrison. Thank you, Molly."

"You are quite welcome, Doctor," Harrison said smoothly. "Given what he has told me, It is my hope that continued association with you will perhaps motivate Jim to pursue a more.....legal.....career." 

"Me too." Lenora agreed, eying Jim pointedly. "He's got the brains and the brawn to do whatever he likes." Then she snapped back to brisk doctor mode. "Now that we're done with the niceties, I've got patients to see. Jim, you behave, now, you hear?" 

"Yes, Bones." Jim said meekly. "I promise. I have no desire to have such a close encounter with early death ever again." 

Jim was true to his word, hard as it was at first, but he didn't mind being under Harrison's watchful eye because it was much preferable to jail. 

The next year, he had another trial for the thefts and got a lenient six months. 

Most of the region was buzzing about the scandal surrounding Marcus and his ensuing downfall and Jim went from being a no-account disgrace to a folk hero in a matter of months as the depth of the corruption was revealed.

Lenora and Jim kept up a good correspondence via letter while he was in prison in San Francisco and the day he was released she met him at the train station in a new green gown she'd had made to celebrate the occasion. 

As he stepped off the train and made a beeline for her, his whole face lit up with joy.

"Bones, you look beautiful!! When did you start wearing color again?"  
He looked her over from head to toe and Lenora blushed under his gaze. 

"Just today, Jim. I thought it was a good time to turn over a new page along with you. I've been sick of black for a long time, to be honest."

Jim kissed her hand like a fine gentleman. 

"Well, green is a most flattering color on you. I've missed you greatly, Bones," he said in a low voice. 

"And I missed you, Jim, you thieving knave," she replied sassily. "Don't let it go to your head." 

"I may be a knave, but the only thing I intend on stealing from now on is your heart." 

He winked rakishly at her as they reached her waiting buggy. Lenora decided not to tell him yet that he'd already taken her heart. A little working for what he wanted would be good for him. 

Being a quick worker, It only took Jim another two weeks to get her to admit her feelings. 

"For pete's sake, Jim!" She spluttered after he'd responded to said confession and kissed her with knee-weakening skill. "Is that why they called you the Scourge Of California? It's like to turn me to jelly!"

Jim, rather than being smug at the reaction, simply smiled at her and held her hands.

"Maybe," he said softly. "But I'm done with that title. I am only in love with you, Lenora McCoy. I hope I can convey that clearly."

Eyes dark and glowing, she grinned in a blissfully dazed manner.

"You're doing a fair job so far. Keep up the good work, Gentleman Jim." 

He certainly did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible epilogue on the way, if you don't mind my baby fluff yet again.


	6. Epilogue

Lenora woke up to the sound of a whimper coming from the bassinet beside her bed. Joanna was hungry again so she dragged herself sleepily away from her husband to care for their long-desired little one. Jim liked to spoon around her at night and usually she needed to peel away his arm and leg before she could get free. He really was a giant softy at heart and nothing like the careless cad he'd pretended to be for years. Fatherhood had made that even more obvious. 

"You hungry, darlin?" She asked her daughter, whose tiny, wrinkly face was working into a needy cry. Picking the sweet bundle up, she moved to the rocking chair in the corner and unbuttoned her nightgown. 

Joanna Kirk was just one week old and already the whole town, especially her parents, was ready to fall at her feet. Her birth was one of the most anticipated in Enterprise as everyone who knew the couple understood how much the new life would mean to them. 

Lenora had cried with relief and joy after she was born safe and healthy, having been a nervous wreck towards the end of her pregnancy. 

Jim was utterly lovestruck from the moment he'd first laid eyes on their newborn and loved to hold his daughter and just look at her while caressing her tiny fingers and toes and telling her just how beautiful she was. 

"She's so much like you, Bones," he'd remarked the first time he'd held her. "It's amazing. I've never seen anything more sweet in my life."

"I think she's going to have your eyes, though," she'd pointed out. "That blue is bright for a newborn." 

Joanna latched on hungrily and began to suckle as Lenora allowed herself to relax. These quiet moments in the dead of night were greatly cherished despite the interrupted sleep. 

It was just her and her baby--most of the time anyway. Tonight Jim seemed to have awakened and was stirring and looking around. His eyes fastened on her and an adoring if sleepy smile appeared. 

"Chow time again?" He whispered in that sleepy growl she'd become familiar with after two years of marriage. 

"You bet. Girl eats like you do, Jimmy: with gusto and fervor." 

Jim chuckle-snorted at the playful jibe. He was known for his hearty appetite and somewhat messy manners while appreciating home cooking. 

"Truly a daughter after my own heart," he said fondly. "I can't believe I got so lucky to end up with....this." He gestured toward Lenora in the rocker. 

"And I never saw myself marrying a rascal and ending up happy," she replied, smiling down at Joanna's wee fist pressed against her chest. 

Lenora and Jim had been married in a small church wedding because Jim was tired of standing in front of judges and Lenora wanted her friends to be there. 

As a groom, Jim was extremely good-looking in a sharp suit and Lenora swished to his side in a royal blue gown that received many compliments, not the least of which was the one he whispered into her ear that made her blush. 

Afterward, they'd celebrated with Spock, Scotty, Molly, John, Christine, and Pike and other friends then settled down in her little house. Jim worked part time at the hardware store and also was learning metalworking from the local smiths. 

Now their little family had expanded and they were once again the talk of the town. 

Ladies whose babies she had delivered came to admire Joanna and bring hot meals for her and Jim. 

"Look at that tiny little nose!" ( definitely Jim's)

"She has your hair and chin, I think."(That was true)

"I'm so glad she's healthy, doctor. What rosy dimpled cheeks!" (Very much a McCoy trait)

"How was the labor?" (Hard and painful, but it was worth it and Jim had insisted on staying the whole time which was surprisingly helpful. Some men were hopeless in that situation.) 

Her parents hadn't been able to come out to visit, her pa being poorly, but she'd sent a thorough report in a letter she'd written while recuperating. 

"Joanna is the most precious gift I've been given and her father dotes on us both. I know you were concerned that I married him in the first place, but Jim's a good husband and a loving father. He always had the potential, just needed the rough edges polished off. So tell Pa he can keep his shotgun in the oak chest. He won't be needing it. Thank you for the lovely baby gown you sent us. I hope to have her picture taken in it one of these days so you can see for yourselves how beautiful she is."

 

Jim climbed out of bed and knelt on the floor beside her rocker, pressing a kiss to the baby's head. 

"You are the picture of motherly bliss, Bones," he whispered, blue eyes shining in the lamplight. "Completely beautiful." 

"Stretch marks and all?" She joked back playfully. It would be awhile before she got any kind of figure back, not that it really bugged her right now. 

Jim shook his head in amusement.   
"What stretch marks?" He murmured, leaning up to kiss her lips. 

"Good answer, darlin'" she whispered before she returned the favor.


End file.
